NUevos horizontes
by Ari-arakawa
Summary: Encuentros en una estacion de autobuses


**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

No sé exactamente por qué, pero no puedo dejar de contemplar sus ojos. No son nada del otro mundo, parduzcos, pequeños y con esas leves arrugas que el tiempo, el cual inevitablemente pasa para todos, acaba grabando en el rostro de las personas.

La primera vez que clavaron su mirada en mí, fue en una mísera estación de autobuses a la vuelta de mis vacaciones en el sur. Su poseedor no me dijo nada en ese momento, tan solo me miró fijamente mientras apuraba un cigarrillo y yo me subía al abarrotado vehículo, huyendo del extenuante calor que entonces reinaba en el ambiente.

Tampoco puedo apartar la vista de sus labios. Rojizos, tiernos, tan carnosos que apetece devorarlos lentamente con suaves y dulces mordiscos. Cuando nos conocimos, acariciaban el amarillento filtro del tabaco, ahora, deliciosamente, juegan con el borde de una plena copa de vino enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué te pasa? Has callado de repente.-Pronuncian éstos sutilmente mientras los miro con deseo.

-Ah no, no pasa nada, solo acabo de despistarme un momento.

Una mano, su mano; grande, fuerte y varonil, se posa sobre la mía que yace, distraídamente, sobre la mesa.

-No te preocupes, seguramente es cosa de la bebida, que es algo fuerte.

Tras rozarme, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis finos dedos hasta el centro de mi cadera, al igual que me pasó cuando entabló contacto físico conmigo la primera vez. Un poco de agua, eso fue lo que me ofreció en ese autobús, mientras rozaba suavemente mi hombro y, distraídamente, el final de mi cuello.

No sé que es esto que pasa por mi cabeza. Una idea absurda. No, mejor dicho, un sentimiento absurdo que me obsesiona y trastorna todo mi mundo.

Inconscientemente, aparto mi brazo para evitar su roce y lo escondo bajo la mesa, entre mis piernas, como un infante asustado que tiene miedo de lo que le rodea... Así es como me veo ahora, sin saber que hacer.

Mi reacción le divierte, y sonríe. Me muestra, nuevamente, esa sonrisa, cálida e hipnotizante, al igual que hizo en aquel trayecto.

"_¿No hay nadie a tu lado? Podríamos hablar y hacernos compañía"_

Acepté; sin saber cómo, ni por qué, después de oír esas palabras y captar su aroma. Reconozco que, tras llegar a mi casa, olí mi ropa; aún permanecía en ella la esencia de ese hombre que había viajado durante cinco horas conmigo.

-¿Te gustaría pedir un postre, o tal vez prefieres ahora el café?- Volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos, lanzándome una mirada de las suyas y prendiendo otro cigarrillo más.

El humo que expulsó de su boca lo inundó todo entre nosotros, aumentando mi sensación, fruto del alcohol y de las caóticas sensaciones que enturbiaban mi mente, de que todo aquello no era más que un sueño.

-No gracias, preferiría salir fuera y tomar un poco el aire.

Con un leve gesto de muñeca, mi acompañante llama a un camarero y paga la cuenta. Nada más hacerlo, se levanta y me ofrece ayuda para que pueda yo hacer lo mismo. Pero antes de darle mi mano, recorro su cuerpo con mis ojos una vez más.

Es alto, aunque solo me saca unos centímetros. Moreno, tanto de piel; que está libre de vello y se intuye suave y agradable al tacto; como su cabello; corto, brillante y meticulosamente peinado para la ocasión.

Lleva un traje, también oscuro y sumamente elegante, que marca levemente su bien formado torso. No le queda ceñido; solo lo suficiente para que mi mente, revoltosa, de rienda suelta a esas fantasías que bailan en ella. Saco mi brazo del refugio que el verdoso mantel me ofrece, y tomo su mano.

Es curioso cómo el cerebro humano procesa la información sobre los hechos que no acontecen; ya que ahora mismo no podría recordar al completo nuestra conversación de aquel día, ni la que mantuvimos en aquel ajado autobús, ni con la que logró entretenerme a la vez que me acompañaba hasta mi hogar.

Sólo mantengo, y bien reciente, ese extraño estado de euforia que me acompañó durante los días siguientes. Euforia provocada por la emoción de que llamara y poder volver a verle, como ocurrió esta mañana, cuando me invitó a cenar.

-Bueno, hemos llegado hasta tu casa.

-Eso parece.- Atino a responder.

De nuevo una de sus manos, esas que tanto ansío que me recorran, se posa estratégicamente en mi mejilla y la acaricia hasta tocar mis labios. Mis ojos brillan titilantes, al ritmo de mi corazón impaciente, iluminados por la luz de la vieja farola que alumbra la entrada de mi edificio.

-Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero no puedo evitar decirte que te quiero.- Me confiesa de improvisto, al tiempo que con su otro brazo, el que le quedaba libre, me agarra por la cintura y reduce la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

No hago nada para evitarlo.

¿Debería hacerlo?

¿Debería rechazarle ahora que estoy a tiempo y subir corriendo las escaleras hasta mi casa?

No.

No quiero hacerlo.

Lo que yo deseo es eso que está a punto de darme ahora.

Sin mediar palabra, sujeta mi barbilla y la aproxima hasta su rostro. Un roce superficial, y después, introduce su lengua. Serpentea con ella en mi boca, suave y jugosa, primero lento, y a continuación más rápido, al igual que mi pulso, que se acelera de forma incontrolable.

Sabe a tabaco, vino y saliva.

Sabe a carne, y a la ensalada que cenó.

Pero me gusta.

Hoy me he dado cuenta, de que estoy dentro del armario.


End file.
